


In Which Happy Hogan Lies to His Boss

by Savvycalifragilistic



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Car rides, Fluff, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Peter Parker Needs a Break, Peter Parker needs a nap, Short One Shot, The Avengers - Freeform, is that okay, oh god how do i tag things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savvycalifragilistic/pseuds/Savvycalifragilistic
Summary: Happy is driving Peter to the tower for his internship. Peter falls asleep and Happy lies to Tony about why he's going to be late.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	In Which Happy Hogan Lies to His Boss

Happy knows the signs that someone isn't sleeping. God knows he's been dealing with Tony for enough years to be an expert at recognizing the signs of sleep deprivation. Never in his wildest dreams (or nightmares if he's being honest with himself) did he ever expect to see those signs on the face of a boy barely out of his tweens. Peter Parker was a chatty pain in his ass on the best of days, but this was just wrong. Peter got in the limo to go to his internship and just stared at the back of Happys seat. In fact, Happy wouldn't have even known he was there if he didn't hear the door slam closed. Happy gave him a look through the rear view mirror, but Peter leaned his head back and closed his eyes. It was then that Happy saw them. The bags under Peters eyes, the pale skin, hell even the chewed nails and cuticles were the exact signs that Tony showed after four consecutive days in the lab and then a full day of meetings. Happy was going to say something, anything, but decided against it and shifted the car into drive. It was slightly unnerving to be driving from Midtown High to the tower, without Peters incessant chatter. Normally the kid wouldn't shut up and, though Happy would deny it, he enjoyed hearing his tales from the week. Saving a lady from a mugger, walking two little kids over to the police station after they'd gotten lost, every time he was given free food from the various food carts around the city; Happy had heard them all. 

As was the norm for the city, there was traffic. It was a testament to his nature that Happy didn't succumb to the road rage that lesser men fell victim to. Thankfully this particular day was due to repairs to the city. The worlds were still recovering from the events of what the news referred to as “the Infinity Wars”. Peter was one of the last to come back from the soul world, and one of the unfortunate few who remembered. He knew Peter would never complain about it, but he was sure the memories of disintegrating, being in a pocket dimension, and then reforming would keep anyone up at night, not to mention the previous trauma the boy was still working through. As he turned the final corner to the tower, he looked into the rearview to tell Peter they were almost there. Instead of seeing him looking out the window, Peter had his head leaned against the headrest; he was fast asleep. Not wanting to disturb him, Happy put up the divider before he called Tony.

“Talk to me”  
“Hey Tony, it’s Happy. I’m calling because we’re gonna be a bit late getting to the Tower today”  
“What? You- Late? Really? Why?”  
“Just” Happy paused, thinking. “Traffic”  
“Traffic? I thought you left before rush hour?”  
“Yeah, well, I guess everybody thought that today. Anyways, we’ll be there when we get there, I guess”  
“Okay. “

Happy looked in the mirror again. A few more laps around the building won’t hurt anyone. It’s the least he could do.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! Be nice. Hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
